ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Zai's Gift to his son
Zai's: -Zai would focus his chakra at his feet making sure the perportions were correct and then he would run towards the castle and then take a giant leap up bounding on the lower part of the roof of the castle and would then bound with the chakra on his feet to the top of the castle but even farther stood from the castle in the distance before the vast icey forest of the amegakure mountains of where the Takahashiryu resided was the giant tori of Reito a moment to the ice god that created the vast measure of cold in the universe zai using his massive chakra control would bound through the forest and would be waiting at the tori for kori to get there when he was done reading the not that I had left him on the wall and it read " Kori i want to see your skill meet me on the tori of reito beyond the icey forest and if you can show me your skill i will give youa gift" -he would be sitting their on the very top of the tori and would wait taking in the view of all below and above in the vast coldness that surround him his ears would pick up on deer that where running through the forest and would continue to listen for noises especialy the sound of kori's footsteps in the forest and would be practicing his chakra control also while wating for kori- Kori: - kori would focus chakra into is feet making sure it was even so he wouldnt fall, he would start to bound towards thinking of what his father might give him, with a giant smile on his face he would do a final leap, while in the air he would create handsigns for his water wave, he would spew water from his mouth and controlling it with his chakra creating a stream of water where it was as if kori was gliding on the water towards the forest. getting closer to the forest kori knows he wouldnt be able to use his water to slide upon through the forest, so continuing on the momentum of the gliding he would jump again and spin through the air, controllling the water he would create a spiral like effect around him, (like kibas move with akamaru) not as powerful though but strong enough to push kori through the trees towards the tori of reito. reaching the tori of reito he would release his water wave, spashing around him, but leaving kori dry he would walk towards his father - Zai:-Zai would see his son walk to him and would then would smile and say to kori-"I see you got here preety fast your skills have been improving -he would nod and would continue talking to kori- Kori this gift i am going to give you has to be earned and I know your going to like it -he would smile then Zai would jump to the top of the tori and would throw a kunai at the top of the tori to the ground stopping right before his feet and would contain another note and would read to kori-" Kori your skill have improved I am very proud of you and I want you to take three tests of mine as they follow 1)Your chakra control is a must so i have set up a series of trees marked with blue x's and you are to use the chakra to climb up to the very top and then collect the marker ribbon i have tied to the top of the tree to prove that you were there. There are ten trees in all and it will be a chakra consumer so I want to see that your chakra consumation is at a good level.2) I want to test your knowledge of your abilities in jutsu so when your done collecting the ribbons take them to the top of the tori and then each ribbon will have a jutsu for you to do the first jutsu on the ribbon would read water clone jutsu. The second jutsu is the substitution justu and then the third -tenth is whatever you want to make it whatever you have learned over the past days. Finally,I want to see a test of your strengh you will cut the trees down where you had climbed and would then drag it for amile from the spot you cut it down from and then you will recieve your gift -the not would finish and would see how kori would respond Zai noticed the nice cold breeze that blew in the sky that day and would enjoy it- Kori:- kori would look at the note carefully then, sigh as he wanted the gift badly he would create 10 water clones each with more chakra in the fet for control, they set out and found the ten trees rather quickly, returning to kori rather quickly within an hour, handing him the ribbons the clones would return to the trees where they found the ribbins and place a marking of a 'k' on the tree in water chakra and scratching it into the tree itself so kori could locate the tree later to cut it down, while they were doing that he would go to the top of the tori with the ten collected ribbons, he would preform the water clone jutsu, the substitution jutsu, transformation jutsu, body replacement jutsu, wild water wave jutsu but these were the onlyone he was allowed to know at this time, he would then return to the ten marked trees and cut them down with the strength of his focused wild water wave, and drag the ten select trees a mile. kori completed all of these tasks within 5 hours showing great control of chakra.- Zai:-Zai would then see that he accomplished all the tasks that Zai had set before kori his son and would not be more proud of his son and would then say to kori- I see you have done very well son and I am sure you are progressing well in your training and would have to thank Aimi for helping you train but I know you have been practicing alot and I know you work hard and I cant wait to see you become a Chunin in the future -he would nod and then would leave a present at the bottom of the tori for kori inside was the hat the kori had asked his dad for and he had finally got it for him and would leave a note for kori to read-"Kori, I am proud of how strong you have become and i hope you progress even farther and become a great leader for the clan someday and I know you will be better at using ice jutsu then me.Next time i hope to teach you about tactics in using your intelligence -love dad-Zai would be back at the castle sitting with his wife rin and enjoying nice day and would have bounded with his chakra making sure he had enough saved for his tri ice pillar jutsu he had made in kori's honor of making it as a genin so far and would make another one when he becomes a chunin to represent his growth as a shinobi -he would smile satisfied with his work- Gift to his son